faerunfandomcom-20200214-history
Llewellyn Atma
Llewellyn Atma is a spellwarped sorcerer who started to embrace his spellfire heritage as he continues to seek vengeance against the Red Wizards. |rules = 3.5 |alignment = True Neutral |patron deity = Mystra |languages = Common }} 'Personality ' Llewellyn are one of those many people that is kind to his friends, but cruel to his enemies and even crueller to traitors. His hatred for traitors stemmed from his own twisted feelings for his own parents, whom sold him into slavery when he was younger. Although he gave up the thought of having his revenge on them being that they were his parents after all, but he made a point to himself that the day they sold him into slavery was the day they severed all connection with him. He reserved his trust, kindness and love only to those that he regarded as friends. Despite the fact that Llewellyn has his full share of vengeful hatred, he kept his responsible and determined nature as those were the very things that kept him alive to this point of life. He is a man (a boy, really) know full well of the law of actions and reactions, and one must take full responsibility for what he had done, for good or for ill. He is grimly determined in whatever he does, although that doesn’t mean that he won’t listen to advice, but he merely agrees more to the philosophy of the end justifies the means. Llewelyn’s patience and ability to understand others are also one of the traits that he had shown to others. He is very patient in his work, planning every detail, waiting for the perfect time to strike like a python hiding under the shadows. His ability to put himself in others’ shoes also allowed him to better understand others, and to bluff his way out of situations. However, since his escape from the Red Wizards, Llewellyn’s natural charm had changed into a natural field of disdain. In fact, his taint with vile evil had left him the stench of darkness and despair. His personality suffered, causing him to distrust anyone and everyone, and he would receive kindness from no one, not even one that he had once trusted. His anger towards the Red Wizard had become a furious vendetta for what they had done to him. 'Appearance ' Underneath the pale green hooded cloak and long-sleeved clothing was a thin slender and slightly muscular body, his skin colour was extremely pale like a ghost. Llewellyn stood at a 5’5” but he was not expecting to grow any taller, due to wielding the Spellfire had spell disaster to how his body work and the torture he suffered under the hands of the Red Wizards stunned his growth. Although not yet a seasoned, hardened veteran in the adventuring field, Llewellyn always brought wore a belt, boots, gloves and other common adventurer gears. All of these gears were as common as it could get in the north. For a closer look, Llewellyn’s hardened expression makes him look a few years older than what he truly was, with scars over his forehead and one stretching from his right ear across his cheek. Although unremarkable, his once bright emerald green eyes had slowly lost their lights and became more of a paler, passive teal-green colour. His bright brown hair is straight but was a bit long, reaching his mid ears and reached the collars of his clothing at the back. The bangs in front covered some measure of his eyes, but by no means affect his eye-sight. If Llewellyn removed his clothing his upper body covers with scars of different length and sizes. Some from burns, some from whips, and some were evidently pierced through his skin. Most of them were old scars, but some which overlapped were relatively new and would still sting if forcefully touched. These black scars could not be removed even by a heal spell, as they were tainted by vile evil. The upper portion of his left arm was obviously warped and almost disproportionate if looked at carefully, as if it was longer than his right arm, although both arms were obviously powerfully built. 'History ' Llewellyn was born to a pair of ordinary parents, in a small village in the middle of no where. In truth, their small village was not even recorded on the map of Faerun. The small village was located within the Silver Marches and south to the Spine of the World, a savage land in the northern part of the realms. Life was hard, but nonetheless it was fulfilling to the young child. However, that all changed when his power first manifested – he accidentally jolted his own father and almost killed the old man when they were working on their family farm. Being the oldest child in the family, Llewellyn knew that he had committed an act that would no doubt destroy his own family if his father wasn’t nursed back to health as nature waited for no one. He worked the farm thrice as hard when his father was injured. Fortunately, after a local priest’s timely intervention and a few days rest, his father was able to return to work on the field. However, in the eyes of the parents, what young Llewellyn had done was proof that he was an incarnation of a monster, and that if he was allowed to stayed with them, Beshaba would no doubt visit them one day. Llewellyn had heard everything unintentionally when the two were planning, but he decided to stay anyway, believing that there was no ways his own parents would really dispose of him. He was their son afterall. But his hope was like a fleeting dream, beautiful, but just a dream. When he was thirteen, there was a drought in the area they lived in. Food was scarce, and they had to do everything they could just to feed the family. Then a slave trader came by the village, seeking ‘new stocks’ to sell to the Zhentarims. The parents took this opportunity and sold the young child into slavery, and Llewellyn, foolishly believing in his parents, paid the price: his freedom, and his innocence. Feeling betrayed by those that cared for the most, Llewellyn followed the slavers as a slave (along with children from other parts of the Marches) and secretly planned his escape. Although it had been only a year since the incident, Llewellyn had quickly mastered his new-found abilities. Knowing full-well the full extent of his sorcerous abilities, he used it to his full advantage. In the dark of the night, he unleashed his magic onto the slavers. However, when his spells were countered and dissipated harmlessly, he discovered that among the slavers was a bald man in red robe and tattoos… And this man’s eyes flashed with interests as the man pointed his staff at Llewellyn. As he could hear the cackling energy of fire shot across the half-parched battlefield. As he braced himself for impact, he suddenly felt a tinkling sensation as the fireball shot by the Red Wizard became sparks of silver and entered his body. The Red Wizard was stunned. However, Llewellyn wasn’t. As if there was something stirring within him, he released a bolt of sizzling white flame from the tip of his finger as it streaked through the air, leaving a trail of silver dust as it consumed the Red Wizard completely, who could only scream in pain as the fire burned. Seconds later, the once proud wizard lay on the ground, charred and dead. Llewellyn escaped the slavers as he killed the wizard. He didn’t know the distance he had ran, or for how long, he only knew that he had to keep running, keep running for dear life. He didn’t know that the slavers themselves were quaking in their own boots as the Red Wizard among them was killed, and left as soon as possible as they dragged the body of the Red Wizard along for resurrection… However, he eventually met a mysterious young woman who taught him the secrets of the Spellfire, and the arts of sorcery. He travelled around Faerun with her as she taught him many, many things. Secretly, he felt that he himself grew more and more attached to her. And by the time she left him one night, he was left alone again except a promise that she would meet him again one day, when he was strong enough to stand among the most powerful warriors and spellcasters of Faerun. He took up the challenge, and swore to see her again. Llewellyn had been working as a mercenary since then, honing his sorcerous abilities as he travelled with a group under the leadership of Stella Maris, a cleric of Tymora whose main job is protecting travelling caravans from bandits and monsters on the road. Llewellyn had picked up come combat tips and training from the mercenaries as he travelled with them for a year until he became an independent mercenary in Waterdeep, where he continue to serve as a caravan guard for the merchants. His relationship with Stella Maris remained well. He frequently visited the Laughing Titan inn and befriended Cherub the Alchemist, among others, during his long stay. In 1372, he was recruited along with a cleric by an elven ranger to save a friend who was captured by a Truenamer. All three of them managed to catch up with the ranger’s target, only to be brutally beaten back by the sorceress’s companions. With an iron will, they managed to defeat the sorceress’s two companions but the sorceress managed to escape with a black dragon who served as reinforcements. They would have been dead, if not for Cherub’s intervention by stalling the black dragon’s advance. Unfortunately, their venture almost succeeded but was further stalled by a very familiar Red Wizard. He was the Red Wizard that Llewellyn had scarred with his spellfire when he was sold to slavery. In a rage, the Red Wizard used his magic and commanded his Thayan knights to concentrate on Llewellyn alone as the black dragon escaped with the captive. The sorceress, no match against the combined might of the cleric and ranger, was killed. Llewellyn, lost in the midst of spells and bolts, managed to hide himself under the cover of the thick forests and the darkness of the night. He was, however, separated from his two companions as the chase continued. Amon the Red Wizard eventually caught up with the young sorcerer. Although he was able to hold himself against a Thayan Knight by himself, but what about two? Three? He was eventually overwhelmed and was brought before the Red Wizard, who snickered and brought him back with him to Thay where he could enjoy punishing the young sorcerer for all the humiliation he had suffered in the past, now his newest slave and play thing, slowly and painfully. Amon’s cruel torture and magical experiments had warped Llewellyn so much that, he was somehow ‘changed’ physically as his body continuously absorb and release bursts of chaotic magic channelled by the Red Wizard’s experimentation and tortures. Llewellyn managed to escape the Red Wizard’s grasp by exploiting his new found abilities and ran away. Though the Red Wizard was quick to respond, Llewellyn was quicker as he escaped, never to be found again. Although Llewellyn’s spellcasting abilities were hampered and he lost his spell-like abilities, he is stronger, faster, and somewhat smarter and his spellfire abilities improved into a new milestone… 'Character Sheet ' Under Construction Category:True Neutral Category:Sorcerer Category:Fighter Category:Spellfire Channeler Category:Human Category:Spellwarped Category:Inhabitants